1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved control means having a plurality of pneumatically operated valve constructions in a self-contained housing structure and to the method of making such a control means or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a plurality of pneumatically operated valve constructions for controlling the fluid flow from a first fluid source, such as from the air pump of an automobile, in relation to the condition of a second fluid source, such as the manifold vacuum of the internal combustion engine of the automobile, that is adapted to be interconnected to the pneumatically operated valve constructions, such pneumatically operated valve constructions being fluidly interconnected together by flexible conduits and the like.
It is known to incorporate a plurality of pneumatically operated valve constructions in a single housing, such as by utilizing stacked channel plates and the like so that a self-contained housing structure is provided therefor.
For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,539 to Brakebill.